


You Can Be My Nurse

by Kenzigrl22



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Ice Skating, M/M, Nurse!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 19:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenzigrl22/pseuds/Kenzigrl22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn, Perrie and Niall go ice skating even if they know Zayn sucks. After a few rounds Zayn tries to leave the rink and falls hurting his wrist. As Niall and Perrie bicker about who will care for him, Zayn calls Louis who takes him to get looked at. After Zayn allows Louis to play nurse to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Be My Nurse

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/Comments Welcomed!

Zayn shook his head as he stepped out nervously onto the ice muttering, “I still cannot believe you convinced me to do this. I suck at ice skating.” Leaning against the wall he saw as Niall and Perrie merely just laughed, Niall adding, “At least the rink is mostly empty so no one can see how horrible you are then.” Shooting the Irish boy a look, Zayn hesitated before releasing the wall and skating a bit. As he felt his legs begin to wobble he was thankful when Perrie grabbed one of his arms and Niall the other.

Giving both a smile he spoke, “Thanks.” Sighing he was thankful that both didn’t let go of him and instead looped their arms through his. It was still odd for Zayn to be hanging out with Perrie especially since they had broken up a month ago when Zayn came clean about being gay. He had been shocked when she said she had sort of always known especially when she had caught him checking out the other boys and well after that they just had remained close friends. As for Niall his friend was still just his friend and also the only one to know about his make out sessions with Louis who was already out.

Stuck between them, Zayn was glad that the place was indeed basically empty since he really couldn’t skate and only had agreed to come after being pestered by Perrie and Niall for the past hour. Every time he felt himself falling either Perrie or Niall would quickly help him stay on his feet and he couldn’t help but mumble a thanks. In between them saving him, Zayn couldn’t help but laugh whenever Niall cracked a joke or Perrie said something smart.

At last after a few rounds he spoke, “Okay you two, I’m finished. My ankles hurt and I’ve already successfully almost fallen on my face way to many times for my liking.” He saw their faces break into smiles and they laughed but he broke away as they neared the exit. Chewing his lip he hoped that he could at least make it to the exit without falling but lucky certainly was not on his side. Inches away, Zayn felt himself slipping and managed to catch himself with his hands but not without twisting his one wrist. He must have yelped out in pain as seconds later both of his friends were back.

He saw the laughter fall from their faces and heard Perrie spoke, “Come on Ni lets help him get up. He should have the wrist checked out.” He saw Niall nod his head then quip, “Come on Z.” The two helped him up and out of the rink and Zayn sighed when his butt hit the bench. He managed to switch out his skates for his shoes but as he turned he saw his two friends bickering. Leaning in he realized they were bickering over him. Perrie wanted to be the one to go with Zayn to get his wrist looked at but Niall was insisting she need not to worry that he would.” Rolling his eyes he knew Perrie was used to caring for him when he was home but Niall and the others boys had looked after him plenty of times on tour.

Opening his mouth he spoke, “Guys its okay, both of you can come.” As he finished all he received was two harsh glances and Zayn sat back, holding his wrist with his good hand. Glancing over at the two he saw the argument was getting heated and stood up. Pulling out his phone as he walked away he was juggling on who to call and when he decided he hit the contact then held the phone to his ear. He sighed when he heard Louis answer with a hello. Looking back at the two he spoke, “Hey Lou can you come to the skating rink and take me to get an X-Ray?” A few seconds of silence fell and Louis asked, “Aren’t you there with Perrie and Niall though?” Rolling his eyes he spoke, “Yeah but the two of them are arguing over who gets to play nurse with me.” He heard Louis laughter fill the phone but quipped, “I’ll be right there mate.”

Hanging up the phone he tucked it away and went to sit by the two bickering fools again. Closing his eyes it had been only about twenty minutes before Louis came walking through the door. Looking at him he saw his face break into a smile at the sight of Niall and Perrie fighting. Leaning over he asked, “So how long has this been exactly going for now?” Shaking his head he uttered, “Almost a half hour now.” He watched Louis roll his eyes before clearing his throat catching Perrie and Niall’s attention. Zayn laughed at the confusion on their face as Louis announced, “Well I’m here to take Zayn to get his X-Ray.” With that he gestured for Zayn to follow him and Zayn stood. As he started to walk away he heard Niall sputter, “But Zayn why did you call Louis? Perrie or I could have taken you.” Rolling his eyes he spoke, “Well you two have been quarreling over that for about thirty minutes now and after ten I called Lou here so no hard feelings okay? It’s just my wrist is killing me and you two couldn’t decide.”

As he stopped he could see both were hurt and he frowned. Sighing he added, “I admire you both for fighting over me but well I think Louis is the tie breaker here and he will take me.” Walking back to them he gave each one a one-arm hug then turned to follow Louis out who was waiting at the door. Zayn was happy to find out that he had only managed to sprain his wrist and had to have it only wrapped for a week or so.

As they walked out he heard Louis ask, “So how did you manage to do that. I’m guessing it involves skating?” Nodding his head Zayn spoke, “Yeah they know I can’t skate for shit but pestered me for an hour so I agreed. Everything was going well until I tried to actually leave the rink and fell.” He saw Louis laugh and they climbed into the car, Zayn texting both Perrie and Niall that he was okay.

The car ride back to his flat was quick and as Zayn let himself into his flat he heard Louis follow him in. Closing the door, Zayn winced as he shrugged off his coat but threw it on the couch remarking, “Make yourself at home Lou.” He kicked off his shoes and hadn’t walked more then a couple of feet when he felt two arms wrap around his waist and Louis breath in his ear whispering, “How about I play nurse to you?” Feeling a shiver run down his spine Zayn stuttered, “O…Ok…Okay.”

Swallowing he felt as Louis slid around his body to face him and took his face in his hands bringing it down to crash their lips together. Zayn found himself next being gently pushed onto the couch and Louis smirked at him quipping, “Just sit back and relax Z.” Gulping he was curious on what Louis was going to do when he felt the older boy undo his trousers and tear them off along with his boxers.

Eyes widening he watched as Louis began to palm his member and Zayn felt himself begin to harden under the touch. Suddenly Zayn felt as Louis took him in his mouth and began to suck lightly. With each suck, Zayn felt his member twitch and then Zayn felt his tongue. He felt as Louis’s tongue began to swirl over his head and saw as Louis began to bob his head faster. Eyes widen with bliss, he bit down on his lip trying to hold back his moans but every once in awhile one would slip through his lips. Throwing his head back he moaned, “Lou…your…mouth…is…the…devil….fuck!” As the last word came he felt himself come straight into Louis’s mouth and felt as his cheeks reddened in embarrassment. Looking at Louis he was shocked to see the older boy licking his lips before crawling up beside Zayn on the couch turning his head and allowing Zayn to taste himself.

Allowing himself to smile Zayn couldn’t help but mutter, “You can be my nurse anytime Lou.” He saw the older boy smile before settling his head on his shoulder. Sitting there Zayn realized how the start of the evening everything hadn’t been the greatest and now here he sat happily after getting the best blowjob of his life.


End file.
